(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improvement of a positioning structure, and more particularly, to one that precisely secures a light emitting diode (LED) on a circuit board without causing any inclination.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the mask of an LED is directly inserted into a preset hole while plugging electronic parts onto a circuit board. The holder of the LED frequently fails to align at the hole and it takes to return the holder back to its original location. As a result, short circuit frequently happens since the constant displacement could easily cause the LED pins to break up or get tangled among one another.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a holder to protect the LED was available in the market. It relates to a rectangular holder 1. An opening 11 to accommodate a mask 21 is provided on one side of the holder 1; multiple holes 12 are laterally disposed below the opening 11; multiple pin slots 13 are provided inside the rear of the holder 1 and connected through those holes 12; and two pillars protrude from the bottom of the holder 1.
When assembled, the mask 21 of the LED is received in the opening 11; and LED pins 22 penetrate through their respective holes 12 then bent to stay flushed in the pin slot 13 to protect where the pin 22 connecting to the mask 21 from being subject to impact. However, when those pillars 14 are planted on a circuit board 3 and the LED mask fails to align at a hole preset for light emission, the holder 1 for being made in rectangular shape is vulnerable to lean to one side when subject to external force, thus to even push the mask farther from its designated place for light emission. Therefore, rework is required at the costs of extra work hours and deformed pins.